While the girls are away Bella will play
by bridget cullen
Summary: Alice, Rosalie, and Esme are in New York City for the week leaving Bella alone with the boys. will she be able to resist their desires? full summary inside. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so this is my first story with lemons! It will have seven parts, one for each day. so here is part one of seven! ENJOY! **

Summary: Alice, Rosalie, and Esme have just left for a week of shopping in New York City. Edward convinced them to let Bella stay with him due to her extreme dislike for shopping and the fact that ever since Edward and Bella's relationship got physical, he can hardly be away from her for over an hour, let alone a week. So Bella, and the Cullen boys have the house all to themselves. But what will happen when the boys find themselves needing what only their significant other can provide? Will Bella be able to resist a house full of horny, sexy vampires for an entire week? Read and find out…

**Day 1**

"Sweet! The Girls Next Door are on! I freaking love this show. Those girls are so hot!" Emmett said after flipping through countless channels of what he thought was boring. He put the remote on the coffee table and relaxed himself on the couch. He was sitting in between Jasper and Carlisle, who both looked pretty happy with Emmett's decision.

"Nice choice Emmett!" Jasper laughed before staring into the television screen.

"We can go upstairs if you don't want to watch this." He whispered into my ear.

"No, its fine. Besides, I'm far too comfortable to even think about moving." I was wrapped up in a blanket nestled beside Edward. Under the blanket our fingers were intertwined like vines. I lifted my head up and kissed his lips softly before pulling away. For the first time it looked as though he was the one wanting more. I smirked at him and placed my head back onto shoulder.

"I thought you might say that." He chucked and kissed the top of my head with his cool lips. Then suddenly I felt his fingers untangle with mine. Before I could even question what he was doing he placed his fingers delicately on my thy. I bit my lip, trying desperately not to let out even the softest of moans.

He rubbed my bare inner thy gently and continued to move further up until he reached the hem of the way too short skirt Alice had bought me. I really should have taken him up on that offer to leave earlier. But it was too late now. His cool fingers where making their way up my skirt all the way to my panties.

Edward placed his hand on my mound and caressed it softly. I was holding back my groans when he slipped his fingers underneath my underwear so that I felt his cool touch on my extremely wet pussy. He rubbed his thumb around my clitoris, increasing in speed with each passing second. I squeezed his thy tightly to refrain from screaming. Before I knew it one of his icy cold fingers was exploring deep inside of me. Twisting and turning his finger in every which direction before adding a second finger to the mix.

I tilted my head back trying not to scream. It was near impossible. Luckily the others were too entranced with Hugh Hefner's girlfriends to even notice. His fingers curved inside of me hitting my G-spot. He rubbed it softly in circular motions. This sent me over the edge. I held back my moans and came into his hand.

He kissed the top of my head and laughed softly. While pulling out his fingers I noticed Jasper staring at us from across the room. Oh shit. How could I be so stupid? Jasper could probably feel our sexual desires this entire time. I looked up at Edward. His face was tense, almost as if he was angry. He was glaring at Jasper. I looked back to Jasper to see his response but he was getting up from the couch and walking towards us. Before he could open his mouth Emmett shouted from the couch. "Jasper! Why do I suddenly feel horny?"

"Yes. Did you have anything to do with this?" Carlisle asked gesturing to his erection.

"Oh my god!" I whispered to Edward absolutely mortified.

"I don't know Carlisle. Why don't you ask Edward and Bella?" Jasper smiled down at us devilishly.

"Well Carlisle, Emmett." Edward began. "Bella and I were just um… we were well… uh I was you know…" I had never seen Edward so speechless before.

"He was fingering me!" I blurted out instantly covering my mouth with my hand, not that it would help. Did I really just say that? I guess Edward's babbling got me frustrated.

Jasper smirked and threw the blanket off of me revealing Edwards soaking fingers on my bare thy.

"Hey!" I cried, absolutely mortified.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm here to help." Jasper slowly got down on his knees beside the couch and placed his hands on my knees pulling them apart.

"Jasper! What are you doing?" I cried again.

"Calm down Bella. We do this with Rose and Alice all the time." Emmett laughed as he got up from the couch and walked towards me.

"If you don't mind I'll sit this one out. It's been a while." Carlisle laughed before heading upstairs.

"What's going on you guys?" I asked looking at each one of them.

"They want to have a foursome love." Edward said while rubbing my thy.

"What?" I had to be dreaming. Did Edward just say a foursome? "I thought you were a virgin before me Edward!"

"Of course I was! I never participated. Carlisle usually took my place."

"Oh." I managed to say. "Well, um, I don't know about this you guys. What about Alice and Rose?"

"They'll never have to know." Emmett sighed as he began to fiddle with his belt buckle.

"But, what if Alice sees it in a vision?" I asked curiously.

"It's not like we planned this. Besides, Alice rarely pays attention to her visions while she's shopping." Jasper began to move his cool hands farther up my legs.

"Edward. You're okay with this?" I asked looking up at him.

"I am if you are." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Well I guess we could try-" and before I knew it all three of the Cullen boys were completely and entirely naked.

I closed my eyes and tried not to stare.

"Bella, you're allowed to look you know." Edward laughed

I opened my eyes one at a time and my mouth instantly fell open. I guess size runs in the family because they were all huge.

"So um, what am I supposed to do?" I asked nervously.

"Why don't we move you over to the other couch? There's more room." Edward instantly lifted me up as if I was a bag of feathers and carried me bridal style over to the couch. He set me down carefully so that I was sitting straight up. He sat down beside me and smiled boyishly. Emmett was on the other side of me and Jasper was on his knees in front of me.

Jasper spread my legs and began to pull down my skirt with ease followed by my drenched panties. Emmett wasn't as gentle with my T-shirt. He must have been pretty excited because he ended up ripping it to shreds. Edward was kind enough to unclasp my bra before pulling it off my body. Oddly enough it felt really nice having three stunning guys around me while I was naked.

"Scoot forward." Jasper said pulling my legs so that my butt was at the edge of the couch and I was no longer sitting straight. He spread them again, only wider this time. I bit my lip as I felt his cool tongue on my cunt. He started to suck me, teasing me every now and then with a gentle lick. Emmett was sucking on my breast, holding the other one firmly in his hand. Edward got on his knees beside me so that his beautiful cock was eyelevel with me. I placed my hand on his base and squeezed tightly before running my hands up and down his dick.

Jasper was sticking his tongue deep into my pussy. I arched my back in pleasure letting out a soft moan. I took Edward into my mouth for a second then pulled him out. Teasing his head with my tongue. Licking it softly before placing my entire mouth around it. I sucked only on the head at first then I started to suck deeper down his cock. Jaspers licks making me moan onto Edwards cock. I felt Edwards hand on the back of my head, pushing me down farther. I hummed to give him a vibrating sensation. He seemed to like it. He was moaning loudly as I continued to suck his dick until his head reached the back of my throat. I almost gagged but pulled back. I massaged his cool balls and bobbed back and forth again, waiting for a cool release into my mouth. Emmett was now jerking off beside me. His hand rubbing up against his dick faster and faster by the second. I took my free hand and placed it on his. Squeezing it tightly, he let out a loud moan. Now Jasper sliding his long fingers inside me. He started with one, then two, now he had three moving around inside my pussy. I moaned again into Edward's dick, which he seemed to like. Jasper fingers reached up and around to my G-spot. He pushed down on it hard and rubbed it quickly.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this Bella?" Jasper asked me with a dirty tone.

I pulled away from Edward for a second to respond "Oh yeah!" I cried out in a high-pitched voice before placing my mouth back on Edward, waiting for his cum. I licked the sides of his dick harder and as he let out a loud moan, a pool of cum filled my mouth. I sucked quickly, swallowing every last drop of his cum before Cumming myself. Jaspers cool fingers had sent me over the edge yet again.

I turned my attention to Emmett who was guiding my hand up and down along his dick. I gripped it tighter and moved it faster as he let out another loud groan. Jasper was now off his knees positioning himself at my entrance. I bit my lip and tilted back my head as he slowly entered me. I felt Edward's hands running through my hair as Jaspers never ending dick went deeper inside of me. I cried out in pleasure as Jasper managed to fit all of himself inside me.

"Faster!" I begged before Edward's lips were planted on mine. His hands squeezing my breasts. Jasper listened to my advice and began pulling out and going back in faster and faster and faster until I tightened around him and felt myself about to come again.

"Don't come yet Bella!" Jasper cried still thrusting deep into me. "I'm almost there!" he screamed as I tried to hold my orgasm. I held it until I couldn't any longer. I released myself around Jasper's cock the same time he released inside of me. We both breathed heavily as he pulled out of me slowly, his dick covered in my warm cum.

"Guys!" I cried out. They stopped what they were doing and stared at me. "I think I'm done for today. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry love, there's always tomorrow."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Read and Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry it took so long for me to post! I had a little writers block. I hope you enjoy part two out of seven! thanks for the great reviews!!**

Day 2

It was obvious last night that Edward needed to hunt. I told him to go, but he refused to leave me here all alone. After much persuasion I convinced him to let Emmett stay here with me while Jasper, Carlisle and himself went hunting. Emmett was the least thirsty, and didn't mind staying home while they hunted. Apparently he had just bought the latest madden game and couldn't wait to play it. So it was settled. Edward had left with the others early this morning to hunt while I spent the day alone with Emmett.

It had only been a few hours since they had left. Emmett was downstairs playing video games while I answered some of Renee's e-mails from Edward's laptop in his room. After checking my inbox I decided to go on the Internet, maybe play some time consuming game until Edward came home. I clicked on the thumbnail and the browser almost instantly opened. On the left side of the screen were his favorites and next to that was a button that practically shouted my name.

"History" I said aloud gazing at the link. I couldn't. Wouldn't that be spying? I'm sure Edward had nothing to hide. "Fuck it." I said to myself clicking the button.

Instantly a list dropped down the side of the screen with the names of different websites. I scanned the list quickly. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary until I reached the bottom. There I saw a link to "" I gasped instantly. Edward watched porn? He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would do that. Although it would explain why he was so amazing in bed. I bit my lip and moved the mouse so that it hovered over the link. "What do I have to loose?" I asked my self aloud, clicking on the link. Instantly it brought me to a page covered in pictures of naked girls, they're legs spread wide so you could see almost strait up they're pussies. I scrolled down the page where there was a video player. On top of it, it said, "Teen gets her pussy fucked hard by Monster cock." I bit my lip again curiously clicking the play button. The girl was lying on a big bed, her hands were tied up to the headboard as the guy thrust into her. This was definitely turning me on. I slowly moved my hand from the mouse down to my waist. Slipping my hand underneath the elastic of my panties. I rubbed my clit softly as I continued to watch the movie. The girl was screaming at the top of her lungs as the guy started to thrust faster. I slid one finger inside and let out a sharp moan still watching the screen. I wiggled my finger around inside of me moaning as I felt my walls tighten against it.

"Bella?" Emmett looked at me in shock, standing in the doorway.

I instantly pulled my hand up from my panties and placed it on the mouse to exit out of the page. As soon as I clicked the "X" in the top right corner several windows popped up with pictures of naked girls and twelve-inch dicks. "Shit!" I said aloud

I could feel Emmett walking towards me as I attempted to exit out of all of the windows. But it seemed as though every time I exited out of window three more would open. Emmett was standing behind me now gazing at the computer screen.

"Jeeze Bella, if you were horny you could have just told me to come up." He smiled placing his cool hand on my shoulder.

I stood up from the chair, and turned to look at Emmett. "What are you talking about?"

"There's no need to play with yourself when I'm right downstairs. I'd be happy to help." He said placing his hands on my waist and pulling me closer to him.

My heart was racing. Our faces only inches apart. "What about Edward?"

"He told me to take care of you, and that's exactly what I'm doing."

I knew how wrong this was, having sex with my fiancées brother, but I was so horny now. And after last night there was no way Edward could get mad at me. Right?

"I don't see why not." I bit my lip.

"Good Answer." He smiled lifting me up by my ass so that my legs were wrapped around his chest. He carried me over to the bed and laid me down gently. He pulled off his shirt quickly then hovered over me smiling wildly. He began to suck on my neck, licking it with his icy tongue. I let out a soft moan and ran my fingers through his dark brown hair. He kissed my collarbone several times before attempting to unbutton my top. He quickly got frustrated and ended up ripping the shirt off me revealing my black lace bra. I sat up on my elbows so that he could wrap his arms around me and unclasp my bra. Luckily he didn't end up having as much trouble with the bra as the straps fell carelessly off my shoulders. Emmett smirked as I threw it off the bed exposing my bare breast. My nipples grew harder as he placed his hands on them and started rubbing and squeezing them firmly. He bent his head down again and sucked on my nipple ferociously. I moaned again and tilted my head back in pleasure.

"Emmett!" I begged. "I need you inside of me."

Almost instantly he was on his knees pulling his belt out of the loops, letting his jeans fall to his knees. I bit my lip when I saw the hardness underneath his boxers. He pulled them down as well and tossed them off the bed with my bra and his shirt. He placed his hand firmly on my thy and moved it slowly until it reached my waist. He carefully pulled off my cotton skirt and chucked it across the room along with my panties. He placed his hand on my mound and tapped it gently. He bent his head down and kissed my pussy softly sending chills up and down my spine. I moaned again, rubbing my breasts thoroughly as he kissed my pussy.

"Do you like it when I kiss your pussy Bella?" He asked from below.

"Stop teasing me!" I pleaded, "I want you inside me."

"You don't like it when I touch your pussy like this?" he said rubbing my clit rapidly.

I moaned loudly, "I want you're cock in my pussy!" I screamed.

He laughed and painfully slowly placed the head of his dick at my entrance. He wiggled it back and forth so that it just barely touched my lips. I arched my back and spread my legs wider. Then I felt him slowly enter me. Then I finally thought all of him was inside of me he surprised me by thrusting even deeper.

"Your cock is so big!" I cried out.

He began to thrust in and out very slowly.

"Faster!" I begged him as I squeezed on my nipple.

He thrust into me a bit quicker groaning loudly.

"Fuck me Faster Emmett!" I yelled again.

He smiled and thrust even faster. The sound of his balls slapping against my bare skin filling the air along with our moans and sighs.

"You're so tight Bella! God Damn it!" He moaned shoving himself harder inside of me.

I felt my walls tighten around his dick as he plunged inside of me swiftly.

"Don't you dare cum yet Bella!" He groaned.

"I. Can't. Hold. On. Much. Longer!" I cried again trying to hold back my orgasm.

Then suddenly I felt a cool release inside of me as Emmett's thrusts began to slow. I too felt myself release.

I sighed heavily as Emmett pulled his endless dick out of my throbbing pussy. Emmett crawled over to my side and laid down next to me, placing his hand around my bare waist. "That was incredible." He said happily. "It's no wonder Edward loves you!"

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review!!**


	3. Authors Note

Hey, so i know i haven't updated in a billion years but i've had a lot going on and haven't really been able to find the time to write. but you guys have been asking me non stop to continue so I've decided to answer your requests and post a new chapter and hopefully make it past the seven i promised! so if you have any ideas for the next chapter, or anything you'd like to happen let me know!!! thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

It had been several hours since Emmett and I had, you know... and I was still feeling incredibly guilty. I felt like I was betraying Edward by becoming intimate with someone else without him around. At least the other night Edward had participated. I knew I should probably talk to Edward before he saw it in Emmett's thoughts, but I don't want to hurt him. Besides, what he doesn't know won't-

Before I could finish my thought Edward burst open the door and practically flew at me. His hands were on my waist within seconds, his lips followed close behind. He pressed himself up against me and smiled into my lips.

"What on earth are you doing Edward Cullen?" I laughed as he trailed kisses down my neck and across my collar bone.

"I've missed you love." He moaned into my ear. I practically lost it right then and there.

"I, um, missed you too Edward." a giggled again while running my fingers through his bronze locks. He placed one last kiss on my neck before looking up into my eyes.

"Bella, I want to make last night up to you. I shouldn't have let Emmett and Jasper take advantage of you like that. Let me make it up to you. Let me pleasure you for the rest of the night Bella. It would make me very happy." he said placing small kissed along my jaw.

Now, normally I would be completely thrilled to accept Edward's offer, but I was still recovering from mine and Emmett's escapades. I didn't even think it was possible for me to have any more orgasms. But could I just turn Edward down? I was so fucked.

"That sounds great Edward." I smiled awkwardly, "But I um, uh, I..." shit. Just before I was about to give in and avoid any of Edward's suspicion I saw Jasper walking across the hallway. perfect. "I actually promised that I would help Jasper with this thing." Jasper must have overheard and immediately walked through the doorway. He shot me a confused glance before i silently begged him to play along.

He must have sensed my desperate vibes, because the second Edward looked in his direction, his confused expression became completely neutral.

Edward looked at Jasper, then back at me with a frustrated groan, "Can't it wait for another time Bella?" His frustration immediately turned to desire.

"Edward, I promised Jasper I would help him with this thing and there's a deadline and stuff and I, um, well..." He is going to see right through you Bella. "We can do that, um, stuff, another night" I said awkwardly.

Edward groaned in defeat, "Alright fine, but don't think I won't follow through love."

I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before following a confused Jasper out of Edward's room and into his own. Once I was in his room he closed the door and stared at me.

"Mind telling me what all that was about?" he smirked.

I took a seat on his bed and let out a giant breath of air. "Okay well to make a long story short, Edward wanted to make love but I had just," spit it out Bella. "Had sex with Emmett and knew I wouldn't be able to handle another orgasm so I had to make up an excuse. Sorry to drag you into my mess."

Jasper sat beside me on his bed and laughed, "well darlin, you sure do get around."

I slapped his chest playfully and giggled along, "Hey! That's not very nice!"

"I'm sorry Bells." He smiled, "So how long do you have to stake out here?"

"Only a few hours, I swear. I'll just sit in the corner and read a book. You won't even know I'm here!"

"Sit in the corner?" He laughed, "Nonsense. I just picked up some new movies. Why don't we watch a couple?"

"That sounds great." I smiled as he got up from the bed to grab the bag of movies.

Jasper popped some random movie into his dvd player and then got back in bed beside me.

About 45 minutes into the movie one of the characters dressed up as a school girl and pretended that her boyfriend was her teacher who gave her a bad grade. They continued to have sex on the man's desk. I was completely intrigued. I turned to Jasper and asked him seriously, "Do people actually do that in real life or is this just a really weird movie?"

Jasper laughed and paused the movie, "Well this is a pretty weird movie but people actually do this in real life. It's actually really fun." He smirked.

I tilted my head and giggled, "have you ever done anything like that Jasper?"

He smirked yet again and said, "I prefer doctor and sexy patient as opposed to naughty school girl and her teacher."

my mouth hung open slightly in shock. I must say the idea not only fascinated me, but completely turned me on. I bit my lip and looked at Jasper nervously.

"Jazz, this is going to sound totally weird, but would you mind explaining to me how you, um, uh..."

"Roleplay?" Jasper smiled.

"Sure. Roleplay." I laughed nervously.

"Well I could explain it to you... or I could show you." he whispered as he let his hand brush against my thy.

I couldn't stop myself from moaning softly. It was impossible not to be aroused after watching all of that.

"Jasper, I don't know... what about Edward? He would hear us!" I whispered

"Bella, Edward left about a half an hour ago. I hear his car drive off"

"Really? I wonder where he went."

"Enough about Edward." Jasper smirked before straddling me. I giggled softly as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Fine. Teach me how to roleplay, or whatever you people call it" i laughed

"Alright I need you to go into the closet and only come out when I say so, okay?"

"If you say so." I smiled, and headed into the closet. I had no idea what Jasper was planning on doing but I couldn't deny my excitement. I was only in the closet for a few minutes when I heard Jasper say "Miss Bella Swan, the doctor i ready to see you."

I opened the door to find Jasper in a crisp, white doctor's coat with a stethoscope around his neck. I never knew I had a fetish for doctors until that very moment.

"Isabella Swan. It's nice to meet you, I am Doctor Jasper Cullen. I am going to need you to strip and lay down on the bed" he requested.

"Yes Doctor Cullen." I answered softly before slowly slipping out of my dress, letting it fall to the ground. I was standing in only my bra and thong when I headed over to the bed to lay down.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, but I need you to take off all of your clothes."

"Of course." I smiled. I reached behind me to unhook my lace bra and let it fall to the ground with my dress. Next I slipped out of my panties and headed towards the bed. I laid on my back with my legs spread slightly apart. Jasper had positioned the pillows so that my back was elevated like in a real doctor office.

"So Miss Swan, Could you please tell me where you fell this said pain."

For some reason I knew exactly what to say, "I feel it in my, um, nether regions." I said as I bit my lip nervously.

"lets have a look then shall we? Spread your legs for me please Miss Swan."

I spread my legs as wide as I possibly could, my wet pussy completely exposed.

Jasper was standing at the edge of the bed, directly in front of my aching heat.

"Okay Miss Swan, I'm going to feel around, just tell me when it hurts." He smirked. He got on his knees so his face was at eye level with my pussy. he took his palm and rubbed it against my mound roughly.

"Any pain Miss Swan?" He asked, still rubbing me roughly. "Not Yet" I moaned.

He then took his hand off my mound and pressed his thumb against my throbbing clit. he rubbed circle into me violently. I moaned louder and louder as I felt myself tighten up. I suddenly felt his lips circling my bud. He started sucking hard on my clit and scraping his teeth against me. I cried out in ecstasy as he pressed his tongue down on my clit harder than ever.

He lifted his head up and said "Is that where it hurts Miss Swan?"

"mmm Yes! It hurts so good" I cried. Jasper suddenly pulled away.

"Miss Swan, this is going to seem extremely unprofessional but I know the perfect treatment for your pain"

"You know whats best doctor" I moaned hoarsely.

Almost immediately Jasper has ripped off his coat revealing his rock hard cock, coated in pre cum. He placed his cock in between my wet folds and ran it up and down slowly. He rubbed my clitoris with his tip before sliding his tip inside. He kept only his tip inside for a few moments as he rubbed my clit hard. Then without a moments noticed he shoved his entire enormous shaft deep into the depths of my insides. I cried out in ecstasy and almost came right then. Jasper pulled back out quickly before slamming himself directly back inside of me. He did this over and over again at back breaking speeds while his fingers worked vigorously on my sensitive clit.

I felt myself tightening around his shaft with every rough thrust. I saw on his face that he was close. Finally after a few seconds he completely lost it and filled me up with his tasty semen. His orgasm triggered mine. I screamed in pleasure as it ripped through my core.

Jasper remained inside of me as we both tried to catch our breaths. Jasper leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the lips, "Are you sure that was your first time role playing?" He laughed

I smiled at him and giggled, "It may have been my first. But It sure won't be the last."

We spent the next half hour showering and cleaning up so Edward wouldn't suspect anything. I gave Jasper a soft kiss before heading back to Edward's room for bed.

"Thank you for that Jasper." I smiled. "Or should I say doctor?"

"Definitely Doctor." He laughed before saying goodnight.

I went back to Edward's room and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

That night I dreamed about being on medical show... hmmm...


End file.
